The Little Things
by Aimiatrix
Summary: Really short and fluffy ficlet. Sometimes its the little things that mean the most. HHr. Please R&R!
1. The Little Things

_So this is my first hp fic. I really hope you like it. Plzz R&R:)_

"Aw, come on Hermione" Harry whined, as Hermione sat him on the couch in his apartment. It was a typical bachelor style: one room, decent sized kitchen, a big-screen tv with a comfy brown couch in the middle of the room. The floor was bordering becoming a pigsty, and there was a faint questionable smell lingering in the air. It seemed Hermione's suspicion was right: men never change. Apparently even the war between Harry and Voldemort left him the same average man as before.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, just watch it with me. It's a good movie! See, it's about this girl named Elizabeth, and she has four other sisters, so when her father dies-"

"Mione, you said that cheerleading movie we watched last week was good." Harry interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Not even those girls in short skirts could keep me from falling asleep. That's how bad it was." Hermione gave him a sad, just-got-kicked puppy face. Harry groaned with frustration. "Can't you watch it with Ron?" he pleaded, trying to avoid her pouting.

Hermione stared at him, making him feel extremely stupid at the moment. "No way. Remember what happened when we tried to make him watch Earthsea?"

Ron had never seen a movie before, and it didn't help that the first one he saw supposedly involved wizards. Apparently he couldn't understand why they didn't have wands, and throughout the entire movie, Ron kept saying that each character should "stuff it", and that even Pig, his easily confused owl, could beat them.

"Oh." Harry muttered, remembering his annoyance with Ron that day. "Right. And it didn't help that the movie was four hours long either."

"So it's settled then. You're watching Pride and Prejudice with me." She gave a smug grin, took the DVD out of its cover and put it in the DVD player. "Just relax. I promise you, this won't be as bad as the other movie. This one is cultured, and Keira Knightly is in it. You know, the girl in Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Hermione," Said Harry as the movie started "The war's been over for two years, and you decided to watch, what, every movie in history?"

"Yes, well," Hermione began impatiently "I've read every book I own, and I just figured that maybe I should act more my age. After all, I'm nineteen, not ninety. Now shut up, it's starting!"

"_After what you have done for Jane, and I suspect, Lydia as well, it is I who should apologise." _

"_You must know…surely, you must know…it was all for you."_

Harry heard Hermione sigh at this point, and cast a sideways glance towards her. She had a dreamy look in her eyes, and a slightly goofy smile on her face. He felt confused. _Is this really the kind of thing that 'Mione likes?_ he wondered. _She certainly wasn't like this at school. Maybe it's because the war is over, and she's grown up. Well, she's definitely grown up well, that's for sure._ _Maybe she wants me to grow up too. Maybe she…_

He stopped his train of thought there and snapped his focus back to the movie, hoping that she hadn't caught him staring at her for that long.

The movie ended shortly, and Hermione began to swoon as soon as Harry turned off the tv. "Wasn't that scene at the end beautiful?" she said, not even waiting for an answer. "And that part where he takes her hand and helps her into the carriage! It was so sweet! It showed how much he likes her, and how interested he is, and who cares if he was a jerk to everyone else. The fact that he acts that way to her-"

"Hermione, it's late. I think you should go." Harry said quietly. Not getting a response from her, he called up a taxi and ushered her out of his apartment. She had stopped talking about the movie by the time they had made it down five flights of stairs to the ground floor, and was already beginning her goodbyes. Harry remained oddly quiet, and let her chat on and on about how they should watch another movie again sometime as they headed out through the front doors into the cool night air, where a taxi was waiting for her.

"Okay, so don't forget to call, and we'll all meet up sometime this week." She said, as she turned to get into the taxi. "And-" she stopped talking as she felt a pressure on her right hand, helping her get into the taxi. She looked at the hand holding hers, and drew her gaze up his arm to look into Harry's face. His eyes flickered an emotion she had only seen Harry express to other girls, then saw his eyes cloud up and hide the spark in his eyes. She looked down to find his hand gone and the door shut, and stared after him as the taxi started to drive off.


	2. Buzzing

_Sorry it took so long to write a second chapter, but I haven't had much time. And besides, this author is now TAKEN!!! Yes, I did feel the need to write this on my updates. _

_Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter, and i believe that this story might end up with more chapters than I intended._

Hermione couldn't think.

Her mind was blank, and her body had been numb for three days. Three days since the movie. Three days since she'd seen Harry. Oh God. That name. She shivered involuntarily, her mind replaying that night for the millionth time. Her hand still buzzed every time she remembered it. Not a lot, but enough to make her blush ever so slightly.

_It was just some stupid courtesy thing! _She thought angrily, mentally kicking herself for thinking of Harry yet again. _I told him that that part in the movie was romantic, so he did it!_ She began to pace up and down the hallway of her clean, tidy apartment. _What does it mean?!_ She was pacing faster now, becoming frantic. _Just brilliant, Hermione. You can't even figure out what a tiny gesture means. Brightest witch of your age indeed._

She stopped suddenly, attempting to calm herself, breathing heavily out of frustration. _Call him, that's a good idea,_ she thought, reaching for the phone, but stopping just short of lifting it off the receiver. She sighed, frustrated and flustered that she couldn't even call one of her best friends up and act completely normal. She groaned inwardly, and dropped her hand on the counter instead, accidentally hitting the play button on her answering machine. She jumped back at the beeping noise, and stopped breathing when she heard who had called.

"Uh, yeah, um, hi…Hermione…it's Harry. I just called t-to, uh, make sure you…erm, got home alright…three days after…"

Harry's voice seemed fidgety on the recording. He paused for a moment, and Hermione could hear strangled, uneven breathing for several seconds.

"So, er, yeah, just um, g-give m-me a call, okay? Um, this is Harry, b-by the way…uh, bye."

Hermione felt puzzled. Harry hadn't acted that way in a long time, and especially not towards her. He had been so nervous at seeing Cho one time in their fifth year that he had spilled pumpkin juice down his front. She smiled at the memory for a moment, but became immersed in confusion once more. But he had never been so nervous around her. She turned a deep scarlet, secretly pleased that he felt this way about her. _But what about Ron?,_ a small thought popped into her head. Hermione wanted to slap herself for forgetting about him. She had tried going out with Ron in their seventh year, but they couldn't stop bickering, and in the end, they decided to call it quits. She couldn't possibly do that to Ron. They were still friends, but Ron tended to get very jealous very quickly, and still seemed to be oddly possessive of Hermione, considering the fact that he had been the one to suggest that they break up.

She began to pace again, faster this time. Should she really sacrifice the sparks between her and Harry for Ron, who was like a brother to her? Good Lord, it had been years since their break-up. Still, she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Ron, and she knew she couldn't do anything to hurt him. To end a relationship with him, then to date his best friend? No, she wasn't capable of doing such a thing to him.

She momentarily felt pleased with herself for having decided so quickly, until her hand buzzed for the umpteenth time that day, and she felt herself flush.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!"


End file.
